1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to mammography generally, and more particularly to a method for processing findings entered in a mammogram.
2. Description of Related Art
In such a method for processing findings entered in a mammogram, as it is known for instance from DE 10 2006 021 037 A1, a digital mammogram is displayed via an evaluation device, the findings are directly entered into the mammogram displayed via the evaluation device using an input device, and the findings are automatically transferred from the mammogram into a findings input mask, which can for instance be displayed on a separate screen. For transferring the findings from the mammogram into the findings input mask, the contour line of an object area surrounding an object of the mammogram is determined and the findings are transferred into the input mask with reference to the contour line.
For displaying a mammogram, an evaluation device, for instance in the form of a workstation, conventionally employ an image viewer, in particular a PACS viewer (PACS: Picture Archiving and Communication System) and a findings input window (RIS-Client, RIS: Radiology Information System). In conventional evaluation devices, the physician views the mammogram in the image viewer and subsequently must switch to the findings input window, wherein findings input can be performed by manual text input, dictation with recording or speech recognition, but always is effected in the separate input window.
Regular mammography screening in particular involves the problem that a physician must evaluate a great number of mammograms in a short time. In conventional evaluation devices it is disadvantageous that the physician is distracted from the image when entering the findings, since the findings input must be performed in the separate findings input window, the effective time to be used by the physician for the visual viewing and diagnosis of the mammogram is reduced thereby, and switching between findings input and viewing leads to an increased susceptibility to faults in diagnosis. Furthermore, transmission errors can occur, frequently due to the fact that as an essential information during findings input the physician must document the location of the findings in the mammogram and indicate the same by suitable, but frequently inaccurate location indications in the separate findings input window.
As compared to such conventional evaluation devices, DE 10 2006 021 037 A1 provides a method, in which the findings can directly be entered in the mammogram and the findings then are transferred automatically from the mammogram into a standardized findings input mask. This is effected in that a contour line determined from the mammogram is compared with a standardized contour of the findings input mask, and the coordinates of the findings together with further information entered are transferred into the findings input mask and converted into a clock time model. In the clock time model, the findings are indicated in the manner of a clock time, wherein the clock time model corresponds to a front view of a breast with the nipple as center, and the findings are stored with an indication of direction with reference to the nipple. One problem, however, which arises here, consists in the fact that the clock time model is discontinuous for findings in the region of the nipple: depending on whether the findings are located just above or below or to the right or left of the nipple, the location indication of the findings in the clock time model will jump from the “top” to the “bottom” or from the “right” to the “left” and vice versa. For transferring the findings from the mammogram into the findings input mask, the location of the findings relative to the nipple—e.g. the information as to whether the findings are above or below the nipple—therefore must reliably be determined and be transferred correctly.